Isaac Burton
The writer that has had the most influence on my own writing is Isaac Burton. He is only 20 years old, but has been published in a poetry anthology, a number of online publications, and just so happens to be my brother. My brother is the true definition of an artist. He can paint, draw, sculpt, and write in amazingly creative and unique ways - ways that I could never imagine. Ever since he was a little kid, he was coming up with clever limericks, stories, and poems that would impress people even today. In a discussion with my brother about which authors have similar characteristics, he mentioned Edgar Allan Poe as an author who has had an influence on his writing. Their writing is similar in a number of ways. For one thing, they share a similar dark style in their writings, focusing on things about loss, fear, and sadness. Secondly, both authors frequently tell a story through their poetry. As seen in Poe's "The Raven," we are following a character as he is visited by the bird, and his emotions are strongly portrayed through the process. In many of Isaac's poems, there are also characters within the writing where their emotions advance the plot. The emotions are described in an almost over the top way, but allows for the reader to better understand exactly what the character is feeling as the plot unfolds. Isaac also often tends to incorporate rhyming schemes into his poetry, which is similar to Poe's writing, as seen in the two following excerpts. An excerpt from "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe Deep into the darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before; But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token, And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, Lenore?, This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!" Merely this, and nothing more. Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning, Soon again I heard a tapping, something louder than before, "Surely," said I, "surely, that is something at my window lattice. Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore. Let my heart be still a moment, and this mystery explore. " 'Tis the wind, and nothing more." An excerpt from "The Flower" by Isaac Burton Still, his heart would burn with this one desire, His eyes filling with envious fire. Each day he built up a thicker resistance, Blocking the darkness of his meager existence. His soul was as barren as the dying earth, Everyday spent doubting his life’s very worth. He knew he had to make one last attempt, So he sewed on a smile and swallowed contempt. He went out to her, his body a stone, Pleading her never to leave him alone. But the words that he spoke fell on deaf ears, The girl just confirmed all of his fears. And then she was gone, a torn out page. They boy’s shaking body was ignited with rage. Writing Prompt: Think of an emotional incident that you experienced in your life. Going through the incident step by step, record the emotions that were felt throughout. Once the list is created, add details and descriptions to each emotion, developing 1-2 sentences describing each emotion. Using these sentences as the main focus, write a poem that tells the story of your experience, filling in supporting sentences when needed. For a more difficult challenge, attempt to have a rhyming scheme to your poem.